Interrogatorio
by Pitapafrita
Summary: ¿Cómo supieron si Enobaria ayudaba a quienes conspiraban contra el Capitolio? ¿Habrá sido interrogada? ¿Si fue así... Cómo fue el interrogatorio de Enobaria? ¿Habrán usada, acaso, algunos objetos de otra trilogía?


**[[** Este fic participa en el "Minireto de febrero" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera". **]]**

* * *

 **Interrogatorio**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé. Sin embargo, los _sueros_ aquí presentados no le pertenecen a ella: son prestados de la saga Divergente, escrita por Verónica Roth.

* * *

Los agentes de la paz empujaban a una chica para que entrara en la habitación que le correspondía. Forcejeando, la mujer lanzaba improperios e insultos a diestra y siniestra, muchos de los cuales iban dirigidos a sus captores.

—¿Para qué me trajeron aquí? —preguntó Enobaria una vez que los agentes la habían sentado en una silla de metal, la cual tenía correas para mantener fijas las manos.

Los agentes de la paz trabajaron en silencio, limitándose a ajustar las correas.

—Idiotas —murmuró la chica por lo bajo, mientras veía a los agentes salir de la habitación, dejándola amarrada y sin poder moverse demasiado. Entraron dos jóvenes que parecían más frágiles, uno con bata blanca y otro sosteniendo una caja.

La habitación era pequeña, sin demasiada luz, con bocinas en las esquinas y espacio suficiente para que los asustados chicos se mantuvieran a una precavida distancia. Había un espejo al final del cuarto, un viejo truco que se sabía desde hace tiempo: espejo por aquí, cristal por allá.

—¿Entreteniéndote con el espectáculo, niños bonitos? —habló Enobaria a los chicos. El de la bata retrocedió a una esquina, mientras que el otro hizo ruidos sin sentido, lo que dejaba claro que era un avox.

—Administra dos mililitros del suero de la paz —habló una voz a través de las bocinas.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, hijo de... —empezó Enobaria, retorciéndose para evitar el contacto. Mientras el avox la distraía, el otro chico se acercó a pincharla en el cuello. La expresión de la chica se ablandó y la sonrisa que siempre lucía maniática parecía más inocente, incluso cómica; poco a poco la prisionera relajó los músculos y pareció sentirse más cómoda—, hijo de tu mamá y de tu papá.

—Enobaria Golding, es usted acusada de aliarse con los rebeldes, conspirar contra el Capitolio y traicionar la confianza que el presidente ha puesto en usted —avisó la voz desde las bocinas—. ¿Cómo se declara?

—Alegre y feliz, señor. La vida es tan resplandeciente como mis dientes por la mañana —respondió la interrogada entre risitas tontas.

—Así no nos servirá: dos mililitros del suero de las simulaciones. Y para acabar rápido, tres del suero de la verdad —ordenó la voz. Esta vez fue mucho más fácil acercarse a la chica, la cual no opuso resistencia. El médico hizo lo que le ordenaron, inyectando primero un suero y luego el otro.

Como consecuencia, Enobaria parecía haber tensado el rostro, como si regresara a la realidad pero no del todo. Comenzó a cabecear sobre la silla, y seguramente de no ser que estaba amarrada a ella, hubiera terminado en el suelo.

—Así está mucho mejor —dijo la voz—. Repito la pregunta: ¿cómo se declara ante las acusaciones de traición, confabulación y ayudar al enemigo?

—Inocente —respondió la chica tartamudeando—. Plutarch Heavensbee se acercó a mí a proponerme algo, pero lo rechacé. Veía a todos susurrando entre ellos, lo que alcancé a oír eran temas muy diferentes a planear alianzas o hacer tratos. Yo no quise ayudarles: que mueran solos, a mí déjenme en paz.

—Bastante creíble. Administra dos mililitros del suero de la memoria y llévensela —ordenó la voz—. No recordará nada de esto cuando despierte. Sólo deberá recordar esto: si no cooperas, esto te pasará.

Antes de quedarse dormida, Enobaria alcanzó a ver como el médico inyectaba una última jeringa morada en el cuello del avox, que tenía una expresión de terror. El chico se desplomó en el suelo, muerto.

* * *

Okay, esta fue mi historia.

Tenía intención de presentarla desde que se publicó el mini-reto en agosto, pero en ese entonces no tuve tiempo de redactarla. Ahora sí y lo he hecho en casi una hora, quizás tenía inspiración. Espero les haya gustado.

Si se preguntan el porqué le puse "Golding" como apellido a Enobaria, fue por la vieja téctica de ponerle al personaje el apellido del actor de la película.

Mucho éxito en todo lo que se propongan como escritores y como personas :")


End file.
